the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Builds a House
Harry Smith Builds a House is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Plot Harry Smith is in bed on a Saturday morning. He is thinking to himself about The Black Foot Gang's fort being terrible, especially since a chav tossed a brick at the glass door. He comes up with an idea: build a house that the gang will move into. He then goes on his Eyephone and orders materials which will arrive near the Colham Moors, where the house will be built. Afterwards, he phones up David Marshall and tells him about his new idea; he is impressed and shouts "EPIC!". The episodes cuts to James Smith wailing in his room about being suspended due to an earlier incident. Harry overhears him and tells him to shut up. He then walks in and tells him he must help build the house for The Black Foot Gang, ending his request by calling him a rebel. James wails "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'LL HELP BUILD YOUR HOUSE!". Later on, Harry orders James to start laying some bricks. He gives him a map of what the house will look like: it will have a corridor, a kitchen, a large bedroom and an en suite. Harry then goes onto The Black Foot Gang group chat on his Eyephone and tells all of them to come along and help, while he tells James to go home. When they all arrive, he orders David to add the windows, Alan Ross to add the floor, Jamie Wallace to add the doors, Mitchell Washington to add the furniture and Gabriella Atkinson to paint the walls. They all get on with the job for the next few days. After a few days, they have finally finished building the house. While Alan, Mitchell and Gabriella decide to go home, the more tired Harry, David and Jamie decide to stay in the house overnight. The three get into their beds and they all go straight to sleep. The next day, the three wake up; Harry says "Morning guys!". As Jamie is about to tell the others about a crazy dream he had of being abducted by Athenians, he is interrupted by someone entering their bedroom: the angry farmer Harvey Cotter from Scowlers Farm! David tells the intruder to get out, so Harvey shouts "YOU'RE THE INTRUDERS! This is my land that you've built on!". The three boys escape the house. Harvey stomps in rage, getting mud all over the floor. A few cracks then start to appear on the ceiling. David proceeds to do a gigantic fart at him; this causes the poorly constructed house to collapse and crush Harvey to death! Harry then says "Well, that's what he gets for breaking into someone's house!". Jamie says building a house obviously wasn't a good idea after all. The post credits scene shows a County Genesiscide Council worker forcing the three boys to clean up the mess. Music *UFO Kamen Yakisoban - Construction Site (plays when The Black Foot Gang are building the house) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (DS) - Jingle ~ It Can't End Here (plays when The Black Foot Gang go to bed) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes